Medafighter Lion
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Young Kion has always dreamed of one day battling alongside his very own Medabot. One day, that wish comes true. But now he has to fight against the likes of the Rubber Robo Gang to protect all people and Medabots from a madman who wishes to use Medabots for evil purposes. Can he do so? Or will he falter? Rated T for blood and violence.


_**Been a long time since I last attempted a Medabots story. I know my first one was a total flop, but hopefully this one comes out better. It's going to mostly follow the events of the game with a few instances from the anime. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't be shy about leaving a review for the story.**_

_***I don't own the Lion Guard, and I don't own Medabots!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Medabots - ROBATTLE!" = regular speech

'_Medabots - ROBATTLE!' = thoughts_

"**Medabots - ROBATTLE!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Boy, there are so many incredible Medabots here at this museum!"

Looking around at a local museum of Medabots History was a young boy who was about ten years old. He has red hair that's swept back with an almost windblown look, sunset red eyes, and naturally pale skin. His choice in clothing is a red T-shirt with a yellow lion head mark on the front and back, a pair of blue cargo shorts, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

This boy is named Kion, and he's determined to one day become the greatest Medabot Fighter in the world! But the only problem is… he doesn't have a Medabot of his own yet. But he won't let that stop him. He's been researching all kinds of Medabots in preparation for when he begins robattling, determining each Medabot's unique strengths and their weaknesses so he'll be ready for anything out in the tournaments.

Currently, he's in a sector of the museum where they have a few older model Medabots on display. One of which is the predecessor of the Medabot belonging to a good friend of his.

"Hey, this is Sailormate! She's the older generation Medabot of Erika's 'Brass', or Sailor-Multi!" Kion exclaimed as he marveled at the technological beauty of this Medabot.

Walking further into the museum after taking a quick picture for his scrapbook, Kion made his way over to two more pedestals where each one had a single rare Medal resting in a reinforced glass case to protect them from those wishing to steal them and use them for their own nefarious purposes.

"Oh, these are so cool! The ultra rare 'Cat' Medal, and the equally rare 'Question Mark' Medal! I never thought I'd get to see these puppies in real life!" exclaimed Kion, wishing his sister and parents were here to see them.

And that's true. These Medals are so rare, it's almost impossible to find even one of them. That's why these ones, the very first prototypes of the 'Cat' and '?' Medals were locked away here to be displayed to the public. For they are both works of art, and very powerful.

Once again, Kion took a few pictures for his scrapbook and moved on to the next area. And it was here that he saw the newest and most advanced Medabots of their kind. The new 'Kabuto' and 'Kuwagata' Medabots. Neither one has been given an official name yet, but they're just such ingenious designs for Medabots.

The Kabuto Medabot is a Medabot that's modeled after the Japanese Kabuto/Rhinoceros Beetle built for long range combat and is equipped with multiple guns. The right arm houses a powerful Rifle that can launch a single shot for sniper blasts while the left arm contains a Submachine Gun for rapid fire attacks. In addition, this Medabot has a pair of missile launchers located in its horns for a surprise attack in case enemies get too close, and its thick and bulky orange and white armor gives it perfect protection against extra heavy shelling.

The Kuwagata Medabot is the Kabuto's polar opposite, and is modeled after the Japanese Kuwagata/Stag Beetle. This Medabot's armor is pure white with bluish purple pieces here and there and has a sleeker and thinner appearance in contrast to the Kabuto, being built for speed and agility rather than heavy defense. Not to mention the weapons on this Medabot. The horns on the head of this Medabot are used for Scout purposes to increase the chances of its attacks actually landing. This is because the Kabuto Medabot relies on getting up close and personal with the enemy and striking while the iron is hot. The right arm is a hammer, and the left arm is a sharp sword.

Kion had stars in his eyes as he took multiple pictures of both of these Medabots, knowing that either one of them would make a great partner for any lucky Medafighter. He even imagined himself fighting side by side with both of these Medabots, his childish imagination getting the best of him this time.

Then he sighed as he knew that he could never afford one of these. At this age and with what he makes in allowance money, it'd cost him and arm, a leg, and some of his organs just to purchase a tinpet to put the parts on! But he resolved to save his money and buy the Medabot himself one day instead of having his parents buy one for him. He's not like most other kids his age. He knows the importance of managing one's finances and hard work.

Sighing, Kion began to make his way out of the museum.

"Oh well. The dream was fun while it lasted." he mumbled to himself.

But before any form of depression could take root, Kion perked up as he remembered something.

"Maybe a visit to the lab next door will cheer me up."

And so, Kion left the museum and began to make his way to the lab that is literally connected to the very building. The head scientist there is actually a good friend of Kion's and is always a pleasure to talk to whenever he wants to learn more about Medabots or just needs to get something off his chest.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for the prologue. Now, please remember I do have a poll up for my Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard story. Here are the current results.**_

* * *

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Classic Continuum): 3 votes_

_The Antitrix (Reboot Continuum): 0 votes_

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for reading, everyone! Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll if you haven't already, and I'll see you all next chapter!**_


End file.
